A Malfoy's Redemption
by Zahiri Kyliso
Summary: Post HBP One Shot Now AU Draco Malfoy is having mixed feelings about his position in the war. Takes place after leaving Hogwarts with Severus Snape on that fateful night after Dumbledore is killed.


**SPOILERS FOR HALF BLOOD PRINCE: ** Don't read unless you've read HBP already. There are some very big spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful mind of JK Rowling. I own nothing.

_A/N: This is a one-shot fic on what happens with Draco Malfoy after he leaves Hogwarts with Snape. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!_

**A Malfoy's Redemption**

**Written by Vertigo4Ever**

Draco Malfoy panted heavily, trying to keep up with Severus Snape. He had failed. Failed his master. Failed Snape. Failed his father and mother. But he had not failed himself.

How was he going to get out of this one? It scared him terribly. Once the Dark Lord wanted someone killed, he had never failed in doing so. Except once. Harry Potter had been that one failure, Draco's sworn enemy in school. He shook his head as he struggled to keep from falling too far behind.

That enemy might be his only chance at surviving into the next week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco thought back throughout the past year. He had taken the Dark Mark a few weeks into the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts. His father had been so proud; the youngest Death Eater ever. His mother? She had acted happy and proud, but underneath she was scared out of her wits. She had known he would be set a task that might prove to be fatal. Narcissa didn't want another family member to die down the road to servitude for the Dark Lord.

In order to become a Death Eater and prove your loyalty, the Dark Lord personally set a task that would do so. Usually it was killing someone who bothered the Dark Lord. Sometimes it was random muggle terrorizing. Draco's first task had been to kill Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, staunch activist against the Dark Lord, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and friend and mentor to Harry Potter. Dumbledore was regarded by many as the greatest wizard of the time; he had defeated Grindelwald in 1945 and had been asked to be Minister of Magic many, many times.

It had been Draco Malfoy's first task to kill him. A 16 year old boy was to kill the greatest wizard of all time. When assigned the task, Draco had been elated. Here was his chance to prove his worth and kill the muggle-loving fool. It would be a major blow to the wizarding world and a major setback in their fight against the Dark Lord. He also was eager to do it in order to do his father proud and help him regain his status as a Death Eater. After his fiasco at the Ministry and his failure to get the prophecy…

Throughout the school year he had worked hard at his task, though rather feebly. He had used the Imperious curse on Madam Rosmerta, forcing her to give Katie Bell the cursed necklace that was supposed to reach Dumbledore. He had then gotten Rosmerta to send a bottle of mulled mead up to the castle that was poisoned. Stupid Slughorn had forgotten to give the bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas.

Now Draco had had to fall back on his strongest plan; bringing Death Eaters into the castle and attacking. He had worked on fixing the Vanishing Cabinet for months; finally he did it, and Death Eaters could travel back and forth between Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes, where the twin Vanishing Cabinet was.

It had all worked according to plan tonight. Except Potter's friends weren't supposed to be out patrolling the corridors. They had proved quite a match by the looks of it. The aurors guarding the castle weren't that much to deal with however.

Then, to Draco's surprise and luck, Dumbledore had arrived weak and already dying from the looks of it. Where he and Potter had been, he had no idea. It must have been Potter that had been with Dumbledore. There were two brooms, and only one person. Potter must have had that Invisibility Cloak of his on, but he was sure he was there when he had cornered Dumbledore.

No matter how much he had tried to do the Dark Lord justice, he just couldn't kill Dumbledore. Not after he had started talking about redemption and being able to keep his family safe from the Dark Lord as long as he gave himself in to the Order.

Just a few seconds more and he would have given in, that much he was sure of. He was sick and tired of being servant to another. He had been to several meetings and had seen first hand how much torture followers of the Dark Lord were put through.

Then the four Death Eaters had gotten away from the battle below and found him standing with Dumbledore cornered and wandless. Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir Grayback, and another, whose name he didn't know. He couldn't believe Grayback had come. Who had told him? The last thing he needed was his friends getting torn up by a werewolf.

They told him to kill Dumbledore and get it over with. He couldn't do it. Snape had come in and done it for him. His mother, Narcissa, had gotten Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow, declaring that he would assist Draco in any way possible to finish his task, and, if he seemed deemed to fail, Snape would have to do it for him.

The thing that was funny, though, was Dumbledore pleading Snape. Draco thought Dumbledore would be the last one he would ever hear pleading for someone not to kill him. But then, the fool hadn't believed Draco until he had seen it with his very eyes that Snape had been a double agent all along.

So, with Draco standing there like a fool, Snape had killed Dumbledore for him. Now he and his family were doomed to die by the hands of the Dark Lord.

What he didn't understand is why Potter, if he was there and he should have been, just watched and didn't try to stop Snape from killing Dumbledore.

Draco snapped out of his reminiscing when Snape yelled, "Run, Draco!" The cold night air was ripped out of his lungs with a gasp when he saw Potter running after them, insanely shooting spells at Snape. They were now right next to the oaf Hagrid's cabin and not far from the boundaries of Hogwarts.

Draco did as Snape told him: Ran. He ran hard all the way to the boundary. There, he stopped with a gasp and turned to watch Snape and Potter. Snape looked enraged and he could hear Potter yelling something that Snape obviously didn't like. Still, Snape wasn't exactly cursing Potter; he was blocking dozens of Potter's spells, finally attacking himself and disarming him. Potter dived for his wand and Snape sent it flying away. He then did a slashing movement with his wand and Potter was snatched back like he was whipped.

A hippogriff, the same one that had hurt Draco third year, reared up and chased Snape back towards Draco and back to the boundary where they could apparate. Draco readied himself and once Snape reached him they apparated away from Hogwarts and to the home of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinner's End, said the broken down and dark sign at the corner of two roads. The place was pitch dark; most of the houses were empty and those that had occupants had the windows shuttered up. It was dangerous these days. Unexplainable murders were happening almost regularly and people were turning up looking lost and hopeless, seemingly drained of the will to live.

Draco quickly followed Snape past a bridge and down Spinner's End to the very last house. Snape opened the door with a whispered spell and they entered the dark house. As they entered lamps flickered on, showing a room full of old and musty books. There were several armchairs and a table to furnish the room. Draco collapsed in the nearest one and put his head in his hands.

He heard Snape moving about around him; first exiting the room, then coming back in about two minutes later.

"Here," he said, touching a cup to Draco's hand. "Drink and we will talk."

Draco shook his head and moaned incoherently. "What was that?" Snape asked. "I didn't catch that Draco."

"Nothing," he said, raising his head a little to look at Snape. "What am I going to do?" he asked in a nearly intelligible whisper.

Instead of answering him Snape shot his wand out and a secret doorway in the bookshelf opened, revealing a timid man with a pointed nose and ears. He was sitting on a step to a winding staircase, stroking his right hand, which was silver. He looked up with a start as Snape opened the door.

"Snape!" he squeaked, coming hastily to his feet. His yellow eyes darted to Draco in the armchair. "I was expecting Bella. What a pleasant surprise! And young Malfoy as well," his voice sounded less than pleasantly surprised.

"Wormtail," said Snape menacingly, "I have work for you."

"What is it?" Wormtail asked, a scared note in his voice.

"Go to the Dark Lord and tell him I am carrying out his orders concerning Draco Malfoy."

Draco flinched in horror. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he had thought Snape was his friend.

"Yes sir," said Wormtail, looking relieved it was nothing worse. He literally scampered out the door and changed into his animagus form, a rat.

Meanwhile Snape had drawn his wand and was approaching a petrified Draco Malfoy. He was cowering in the chair, eyes closed and hoping for a miracle. "Professor!" he finally gasped, cringing away from the wand pointed at his heart.

"Shut up, you idiot boy," he said, tapping his wand on a cut on Draco's face. It healed instantly and Draco stopped cowering and whimpering, though he still looked apprehensive.

Snape healed several other cuts Draco had received during the fight before sitting back in another armchair and staring at Draco with his beady black eyes.

"What do you mean you are carrying out his orders?" asked Draco angrily. Then, he added boldly, "I thought you were on my side! What about the Unbreakable Vow you made my mother? If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"I am on your side, Draco, just calm down," said Snape, clearly debating something within his mind. Snape looked worn, a mixture of unexplainable anger and sadness on his face. He stroked his chin thoughtfully before saying, "What did Dumbledore say to you and why couldn't you kill him?"

Draco was a little taken aback at the question, "He…he told me he knew I wasn't going to kill him. That he could help me; keep me and my family safe, as long as I switched sides. He said could pretend that he had killed me, much as the Dark Lord expected," he added the last part sardonically. "And," he took a deep breath, "I just _couldn't_ kill him. I suppose that's why I made those half-hearted attempts with the necklace and mead. I knew all along I wasn't going to be able to do it."

Draco looked down at his hands and mumbled ashamedly, "I probably shouldn't have told you that." He looked up hopefully yet fearfully at Snape. "You're not going to kill me too, now, are you?"

At that Snape stood up abruptly and left the room swiftly. Draco heard a chair scraping across the floor in what he assumed was the kitchen, and then a plop that signified Snape had sat down in it.

Draco sat there, scared to go into the kitchen, sure that he would be chewed out for doing so. Then Snape might really kill him. After about 15 minutes Snape reentered the room to find Draco asleep. He covered the sleeping teenager with a blanket and waved his hand at the lights, which dimmed and then went out, hiding the slightly red eyes of the former Potions professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy woke up in the dark, a heavy blanket covering him from chin to toes. He was slightly disoriented at first, but then remembered where he was; Snape's. A light was coming from the room adjacent, along with the smells associated with cooking breakfast; frying bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee. He slowly got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back to get the kinks out. He then felt his blonde hair and realized it was a mess from sleeping on it in the chair. Imagine what Pansy would think if she saw him.

Shrugging his shoulders he entered the kitchen to find Snape reading the Daily Prophet; the front page held a huge smiling picture of Albus Dumbledore with the headline **GREATEST WIZARD OF THE AGE MURDERED** front lining it. A smaller, less noticeable picture was on the second page, declaring Snape as the killer. There was a handsome reward of 500,000 galleons for him, dead or alive.

"Good morning, Draco," said Snape, not looking up from page number six of the paper.

"Err…morning," he said, plopping down in a chair opposite Snape, staring at the front page of the paper.

Snape gestured to the food on the table and summoned a plate, cup, and silverware to land in front of Draco. He eagerly grabbed several pancakes, a double helping of eggs, and several pieces of bacon. Snape had stopped reading the paper and was watching him intently. As Draco was taking a drink of orange juice, he rolled up the paper and said, "Sleep well?"

Draco gulped down his juice before answering, "I suppose so."

"I must apologize for my rude behavior at leaving you so quickly last night," said Snape, a bit hesitantly, as if he wasn't any good at apologizing.

"S'ok," said Draco, avoiding eye contact with Snape. There were a few minutes of awkward silence as Draco continued to eat while Snape sipped at his coffee.

"So, are you going to turn me in today?" asked Draco, seeming glumly accepting of his fate.

Snape looked surprised at the question, then said, "It seems I have a few things to explain to you first Draco. That is, if you're sure you want to switch sides." He raised his eyebrows at Draco questioningly.

Draco was silent, thinking. Was Snape actually on Dumbledore's side? He leaned forward looking at Snape. He needed some questions answered.

"So, you're not going to turn me in?" he asked hopefully.

"I will if you don't wish to switch sides," said Snape. Draco swallowed hard. If he didn't switch sides then he would be handed to Voldemort and most likely killed, along with his mother and father.

"You have some explaining to do," said Draco. "If you were on Dumbledore's side, why did you kill him?"

Snape was not surprised with the question. It looked as if he had been expecting it and had prepared for it, but once asked all the preparing disappeared into thin air and he was having a hard time of it.

"I had to," he choked out. Draco let him get himself into control before prompting him on. Snape took a deep breath, "There were two reasons: One was the Unbreakable Vow your mother and I made. You looked like you were failing, so the spell kicked in and I had to do it for you. There are ways it can be fought off, and then you can break it, but only with risk to yourself dying."

"In those terms you may say that I am selfish, and in order for myself to live I had to kill Dumbledore," he was choking up again now, blinking his eyes fiercely. "I…I swear to you Draco, that if I could have saved him I would have. I didn't take that vow for you, or your mother. I took it because Dumbledore told me I had to."

Draco was surprised. His mother had told him Snape had agreed immediately to make the Unbreakable Vow, therefore almost proving his loyalty to the Dark Lord. He would never have thought Dumbledore would tell someone to do that. But then he had grown up thinking he was a crackpot, muggle-loving fool.

"Dumbledore trusted me to follow his orders unwaveringly; if he told me to kill myself, I would most obligingly. Instead he told me to do the hardest thing in my life. Kill my friend and mentor. He was like a father to me, a wizard father, unlike the muggle one I had. He trusted me when no one else would." Snape paused for a breath here and took a sip of coffee before continuing on. "You must know of the prophecy involving Potter and the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Supposedly he is the 'Chosen One.'

"Yes," said Snape. "And I have reason to believe he is. Dumbledore never told me, but I heard the beginning of the prophecy as it was being made when I was still a loyal Death Eater. They caught me, but they couldn't do anything about it when I told the Dark Lord what I had heard. What I did hear somehow involved either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. Once hearing this, the Dark Lord acted on the information and decided Potter was most likely the most danger to him. I was devastated when I found out he went to Godric's Hollow and killed Lily and James."

"But sir," said Draco, "I thought you hated--,"

"Yes, I hated James Potter," said Snape with disgust. "He was just as arrogant as his son. But he did two things I could never pay back; he saved my life, and he did something nobody else but Lily knew about, because she helped."

"He saved your life?" said Draco incredulously.

"Yes, but if he hadn't he would have been expelled," said Snape, clearly not wanting to go into it any further.

"What else did he do?"

Snape sighed. "He somehow found a cure for my unfortunate affliction."

"Draco, I was—I _am—_a vampire."

Draco recoiled instinctively. "Wha—what?"

"I was—_feasted _upon_--_when I was only six years old. For years I suffered, having to be kept in the dark. I wasn't a vampire that feasted on others, however, of which I'm tremendously grateful. Perhaps you have wondered why my skin is so pale? When I was a child I was always out in the sun, and tan. Being feasted upon as I was made me sensitive to the sun. The affliction also caused me to have trouble sleeping at night, in the dark. That is why I am up patrolling the corridors later than anyone else."

"I'm sorry," was all that Draco could think of to say.

"Don't be sorry," said Snape. "Now I can stand sunlight, and get more sleep than when I was a child. All because of James and Lily Potter. You know that Remus Lupin is a werewolf; during his one of his transformations I also was outside, unable to sleep. James Potter, Sirius Black and Wormtail saw me during one of their rendezvous outside to visit Lupin when he was in werewolf form. Eventually they figured out I was a vampire. Perhaps two years after we graduated from Hogwarts, James and Lily came to me with spell they had created to ease me of my affliction and help me operate normally. I doubt James would have done it if Lily hadn't. She had almost always stood up for me when they were taunting and picking fights with me."

"That was a week before I told the part of the prophecy I had heard to the Dark Lord. They cured me, but didn't tell me the spell so I have no way of helping others. That is my debt to James and that is why I was so upset to find out what I had done. I repented and went to Dumbledore for help. He allowed me to come to the right side and I've been there, unwavering, ever since." He ended softly, staring at the picture on the paper of Albus Dumbledore.

There were several more minutes of silence. The sun was starting to come up in the east, with purple, red and pink tinges beginning to show on the horizon.

"So Dumbledore was actually pleading you to kill him?" Draco asked dubiously.

"Yes," whispered Snape. "He had Potter there somewhere too, watching. That is why I don't know how we can show ourselves as actually on Potter's side. You might be okay," he said, looking at Draco, "You decided not to kill him, showing that you aren't as loyal as people might think."

"But they'll just think I was a coward and couldn't do it," protested Draco. Snape flinched at the word 'coward.'

"You weren't a coward, Draco," he whispered softly. "Even if Potter thinks I am, I'm not. He wouldn't have been able to do what I had to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter was eating breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and the rest of the Weasley's when he got it.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks bounding into the kitchen, almost knocking a knife off the counter and onto the floor where Crookshanks was lying.

"Hey Tonks!" said Harry. Tonks was then greeted by the rest of the clan, including a quick kiss with Remus. Harry smiled. They were so good together.

She turned grim once more when she turned back to Harry. "I've got this letter for you."

"Why didn't it just come by owl?" asked Harry.

Tonks sighed and ran her hand through her short, bubblegum pink hair. "We're checking all your mail and this one turned out to be suspicious. _Very suspicious._"

"How so?" asked Harry. He had gotten suspicious mail before, but an auror hadn't come to deliver it to him by hand before.

"Draco Malfoy sent it," she said, looking very grim.

"What?" sputtered Ron, cereal flying out of his mouth. "What would he be sending Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything. He had sort of been expecting this. "Well," he said, "Can I read it?"

Mrs. Weasley burst out, "No! How can we be sure the ministry has checked it for everything? What if the curse is set off by Harry! Not the ministry!"

"Calm down, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm sure they wouldn't let it anywhere near Harry if they weren't sure."

"You said it Arthur," said Tonks, still looking grim as she handed the letter to Harry.

Harry opened it up slowly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny peering over his shoulder impatiently. He read it out loud to the room.

_To Harry Potter,_

_I'm afraid this letter might startle you, but please don't let it. I swear that it is not cursed. _

"Right," said Ron indignantly. "Then why would he send it?"

"Shut up!" said Ginny, concentrating on the letter.

_Harry, I will be blunt with my request: Will you allow me to join your side and leave the Dark Lord?_

There was a gasp of surprise from everyone reading the letter. Tonks sat down on Remus' lap and said nothing.

_I realized that I couldn't do my task for the Dark Lord. I failed. But I didn't fail myself. I'm not a killer. I realize I've been pretty mean to you the past six years, but then, you have too. It was like we were made to hate each other. I'm asking you to put aside that hate and help me._

_I know you were there somewhere, listening, watching. You heard Dumbledore offer me protection if I came to your side and left the Dark Lord. Please do as he had offered, as a last remembrance or something. You will question my loyalty of course, only understandable as I would do the same thing. Consider this: If I am not loyal to you, the Dark Lord will kill me, no questions asked. He will kill my mother and my father. I swear he knows nothing of this letter. Therefore I'm allowing you to set me a task to prove my loyalty. In exchange I ask only to be protected and I will join with the Order of the Phoenix and fight against the Dark Lord. _

_Please send me your response with the owl that brought this letter if possible. I await your answer as quickly as possible. My life depends on it._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

There was silence in the kitchen of the Burrow as Harry finished reading the letter.

"What's Moody say about this?" asked Harry. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had taken charge of the Order. He was the person that knew the most about Voldemort and the war.

Tonks shifted slightly on Remus' lap; his arms were around her tightly, as if he didn't hang on to her tight enough she would be taken away from him. "Well, he thinks it's really Draco Malfoy that wrote you, but he doesn't yet trust his motive. You were there, Harry, when he couldn't kill Dumbledore. You know best of all of us whether what he is saying is true or not.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. How could one tell? Right after it had happened he remembered feeling pity for the teen, but he still disliked him. "I suppose he could be honest with me," he said slowly. "Or he could not. I'd like to give him a chance though. Dumbledore would've wanted it."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. All the others also looked at Harry with doubt showing on their faces. "It could backfire you know. Everything we've worked for would be gone."

"I agree with Harry," said Remus, talking for the first time. He lifted Tonks down and stood up, going to stand behind Harry and setting his hands on his shoulders. "It's what Dumbledore would've wanted and from what Harry has told me, he sounds like he does want to join our side. I don't blame him, with Voldemort on his heels. I wonder where he is hiding."

Harry shook his head, showing he didn't know. The others started talking about if Draco Malfoy was loyal or not, but Harry was thinking of the task to set him. Malfoy had mentioned he would do any task to prove his loyalty. And Harry had one in mind just for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy was kept hidden by Severus Snape for a week and a half before he finally received a response from Harry Potter. He supposed they had had to check the letter for curses of every shape and size before letting him read it.

While waiting, he found out he had a huge reward on his head from the Dark Lord for any Death Eater who was able to find him. Luckily Snape had a room that no one could possibly find. Draco couldn't help wondering if that money had any pull towards Snape. It didn't seem so however; it only strengthened his resolve to keep Draco safe.

Then the return letter came.

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_Here is your task: Bring Severus Snape to me at 10:00 a.m. on July 7 at Godric's Hollow. I WILL have security. Don't mess up._

_Harry Potter_

Snape watched the boy carefully as he read the letter silently to himself, over and over. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "What does it say?"

Draco took a breath before plunging on, "It says…I have to bring you to him."

Snape showed no reaction. "Only reasonable."

"Only reasonable?" shouted Draco. "He wants you dead! Why do you think he asked me to bring you to him? He knows you're like…like…a father to me," Snape blinked at what he was hearing, "And you killed Dumbledore! I won't do it. I'll go into hiding somewhere else…I can't keep endangering you too!" Draco rambled on, too shaken to stop.

Snape forced Draco to sit back down on the dungy bed that he was currently using and said sharply, "You are going to take me. We will find a way to convince Potter. If we must do another task to prove OUR loyalty, then we will. But first you will take me and turn me into Potter."

Draco was shaking his head. "No, sir, I can't do that!" he looked terrified.

"You can and you will," Snape said. Suddenly both of them clutched their left forearms in pain. "I've got to go."

"Be careful," said Draco, grimacing.

"Think of what I've said," Snape looked back once more as he went up the stairs and barred the door.

"I can't let him do this!" said Draco angrily to the room, kicking his bed furiously. It didn't help matters that a blast of pain shot up his leg causing him to swear and double over. All he could do now was wait and think until Snape came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 7 came and there was nothing Draco could do to persuade Snape not to carry out with the task. Perhaps it was for the better; Snape would be cleared also. But that seemed very unlikely. Some hope came though from the fact that the only witnesses were Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and four Death Eaters. All they had to do was convince Potter.

Godric's Hollow was about an hour away from Spinner's End and Draco didn't have his license to apparate, though his argument that they should was futile.

"No," said Snape, standing by his word. "It's better that we do everything legally. We will take broomsticks."

"What about Side-Along-Apparition?" asked Draco, dreading the long flight.

Snape looked exasperated. "I'm not supposed to be helping you get there am I? Do you know how suspicious that would look? Use your head, Draco."

Draco resigned himself to flying. He was starting to get nervous; what if it didn't work? What if Potter didn't believe them? He supposed being kept in Azkaban would be better than being killed though.

They took off a little before nine o'clock. The day was cloudy and it was drizzling, providing for weary and wet travel. Draco was soon soaked through his cloak. He was shaking with cold. If worst came to worst, he wouldn't be able to fight worth a darn.

The flight was very long and tedious, and Draco was almost asleep by the time Snape started descent. According to their well-rehearsed plan, this is where Draco took the lead, making it look he was bringing in a captive Snape.

They descended through the clouds and as soon as they were clear of their wet, fog, Draco could see people on the ground waiting expectantly. He made for them and landed gently a few yards away.

Potter looked surprised to see that Draco actually had Snape. He quickly shrugged off his expression of astonishment and came forward with his wand out. He was joined by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister, Ginny, the werewolf Remus Lupin, some auror with bright pink hair that he recognized from somewhere, Mad-Eye Moody and several others he didn't recognize.

"Potter," said Draco civilly, not acknowledging the wand pointed at him. "I've done as you've asked; I brought you Severus Snape." He gestured to the man behind him, standing almost docilely by his broomstick.

Potter's eyes flicked over the man once, before turning back to Draco. "He seems not to care that you are handing him over to me. I expected him to come bound in ropes and angry. Explain and it better be good or I'll give the Aurors the order to arrest you."

Draco gulped and looked sideways at Snape before continuing. "We both wish to pledge our loyalty to your side. Severus wishes to strengthen his pledge to the side of the light."

Draco could feel the anger radiating from Potter when he mentioned Snape wanted to strengthen his pledge. "He killed Dumbledore!" spat Potter. "How do you think I would allow him to come back? I suppose you're both spies for Voldemort now, aren't you? That's why you sent the letter. I shouldn't have even allowed you to meet with me." He started to walk away in disgust, raising his hand to the aurors, a signal Draco was not sure meant capture alive.

"Wait!" he said, hurriedly. "That isn't why we are here! Let me explain! You said you would let us!"

Potter turned back reluctantly. "Fine," he said, arms crossed. "Prove to me that you aren't doing this on Voldemort's orders."

"Don't say the name!" Draco said, flinching.

"Fear of a name leads to fear of the person," said Potter smoothly.

Draco glared at him, but then started his story. "I suppose I better start with me then," he said, starting to pace. "When the Dark Lord selected me as a Death Eater and set my task to fully become one, I was elated. Mostly I was chosen for the particular task in order to restore pride to the family name since my father screwed up at the Ministry. I was to take my fathers' place."

"After the first few weeks of summer, I saw numerous torturing of Death Eaters by the Dark Lord and became less happy on my appointment to Death Eater. I couldn't believe this was what it was really like. Instead of having so much power and money like I thought my father had, all that he was was a lowly slave in the service of an evil wizard. I didn't want to follow in his footsteps quite so much anymore," Draco paused to take a breath before charging on, "There was nothing I could do now; I had made my choice. My attempts to kill Dumbledore were rather weak and foolish after I found myself having trouble restoring the Vanishing Cabinet. I found myself less and less liking the idea of what I had to do. Around Christmas I realized I couldn't kill him. It wasn't in my nature."

"Then that night," he said softly, "he invited to protect me, asked me to come over to the side of the light. I was seconds away from accepting before Amycus, Alecto and Fenrir came in, preventing me from giving in to Dumbledore," he paused, turning to Snape, who was still standing quietly behind him. They had agreed that he should say as little as possible.

"That brings us to Severus' story. I suppose he should tell it," he looked at Potter and Potter nodded, gesturing at Snape to begin. His face had an expression of pure loathing and disgust.

Snape stepped forward slowly, hands hanging loosely at his side. He looked Potter in the face; Potter glared resolutely back and didn't drop his gaze. Snape didn't either. It was like they were boring holes into each other's minds. Then Snape began.

"Harry, I…," he choked up and Potter looked surprised at Snape using his first name. "Harry," he said again, "I didn't want to kill him, believe me Harry," their eyes were still locked and amazingly Potter didn't seem that angry anymore. "Dumbledore always said he trusted me, right?" Potter nodded. "He trusted me to follow his every order; one of those orders was to make the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa and kill him if I had to."

Tears were coming down his face now, and Draco looked away uncomfortably. Snape _never_ cried. Everyone else was intently staring at him now, trying to detect a lie. "The vow I made stated that if Draco seemed like he was going to fail, I would do his task for him."

Potter interrupted him now, saying, "Yea? Then why did you have such a look of revulsion and hate on your face while killing him? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! I saw you!"

Snape closed his eyes in pain, before answering his questions. "I hated what I had to do, Harry. Revulsion at the task I was doing without any control. I had seen Draco wasn't going to do it, so the spell took hold and forced me to do it. That's the best way to explain it, I guess."

"I researched Unbreakable Vows," said Potter airily. "You don't have to do it. You can always choose to die. I'd say you are a bit selfish then. And you did want to do it, even if it was just to save your own skin."

Snape shook his head. "That's where Dumbledore's trust came in. He ordered me to do it if Draco failed. As it was, he was dying Harry. Not that that made it any easier," he added hastily. "I had sworn to Dumbledore that I would never disobey him, even if it was something I didn't want to do."

Snape ended his story, looking at Harry, wishing him to believe him. Harry showed no expression at the end of both of their stories. He merely said, "You appear to both be truthful; Draco, I realized that you couldn't kill Dumbledore when I was watching. I also wish to follow his last request. Snape, I see into your mind and see no lies. I can perform Legilimency to an extent and I see truth. But I will reserve judgment for when you complete my next task."

Snape and Draco both nodded.

"Snape, you are to find out any information from Voldemort that you can while you are still in his ranks. Any attacks, future plans, etc. I want to hear. Draco, I want you to find out the names of every Death Eater you can. Also any other information you know of. To both of you, try to find out the location of his stronghold; this may prove impossible, but at least try," he finished telling them their tasks. "Any questions?"

"No," said Draco. "I will do all I can to find out any information."

"No questions," said Snape. "When and where do we meet again?"

"I'll give you three days," said Harry. "On July the 10th I want you here at Godric's Hollow at 10:00 sharp. Until then," he raised his hand a few inches in a wave, then turned around and strolled back to the others, before disapparating away in seconds.

Snape turned to Draco and they took to the air and flew back to Spinner's End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three days passed swiftly for Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Draco spent the most of it remembering names of Death Eaters, adding a few with Snape's help. The Dark Lord's stronghold was under the Fidelius Charm, so neither of them could name it's location as they were not the Secret-Keeper. Snape went to the Dark Lord's stronghold several times during the three days, doing what Draco did not know.

Draco was not high on the Dark Lord's list even when he was loyal, so he didn't know anything other than a few names and one plan. Sometime soon the Dark Lord hoped to rescue those captive at Azkaban, including Draco's father. How or when Draco didn't know, but he hoped this could provide for stricter security. He didn't want his father to escape; he deserved being there, even with the Dementor's gone.

The day came and once again they flew to Godric's Hollow. This time Draco made sure to wear a coat. They landed in front of Potter and the same people he had had with him before; Granger, the two Weasley's, the werewolf, and Moody. He had more aurors with him this time, but not too many.

He walked forward confidently, list of Death Eaters in his hand. Potter took them from him, scanning over it briefly, muttering, "We've got those ones down, yes…yes…oh she's a new one…," before handing it over to Moody for safe-keeping. "Anything else, Malfoy?"

"Yes," he said, detailing what he knew of the attempt to get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban.

Potter nodded, "Snape?" he asked, looking behind Draco. Draco looked directly behind himself, but Snape wasn't there. He was about 15 yards off, just standing there with his arms crossed. When he heard his name he came forward.

"Ah, yes," he said smoothly. "Well, the stronghold is under the Fidelius Charm, and as I am not Secret-Keeper, I cannot tell you where it is."

Potter nodded again, he had assumed this.

"And, as for future attacks and plans," Snape said, clapping his hands together twice, "You are now under attack."

Draco gasped along with everyone else as close to 50 Death Eaters apparated around and behind Severus Snape, wands at the ready. Potter was astounded. And angry.

"What have you done you fool!" he yelled at Snape, his face turning red with anger as Moody yelled at him, "We have to get out of here, Potter! There are too many of them!"

"NOT UNTIL I AM DONE WITH HIM!" roared Potter, and Draco agreed with him. Turning his back on Snape, he joined ranks behind Potter, and Lupin. Whatever trust Snape had gained from Draco, it had now evaporated like fog on a sunny day.

Potter shouted a curse, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" which Snape deflected almost lazily.

"Still using my own inventions against me, Potter?" he asked. "I don't think it will be good enough. I also would have thought you would have mastered nonverbal incantations. Tut tut, clearly I wasn't a very good teacher."

Potter then forced his friends back with some type of banishing spell, aiming at keeping them out of dangers way. He allowed Draco to stay however, probably to test out his loyalty.

Draco professed it by shouting angrily at his former mentor and friend, "I trusted you! After I failed my task and told you why—I thought you were with me! Why didn't you turn me into the Dark Lord?"

"Draco, Draco," said Snape sadly, a grimace crossing his face. "I had to do what I had to do. I thought perhaps you were acting on the Dark Lord's orders, trying to see if I was loyal or not. As it was, I was acting under the Dark Lord's orders, seeing if you were loyal after you failed your task or not."

"I wasn't going to turn you into the Dark Lord, because I thought sooner or later you would do it yourself; reason would come to mind and your silly idea of abandoning him would leave your head. Apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently you were!" shouted Draco, shooting the most dangerous spell he could think of at Snape. "I'm never going back to him again! To be a mere slave, with no thought of your own, being forced to do what he asks. That is no life!"

"Listen to what he is saying Snape!" said Potter, amazingly still trying to convince Snape to come to his side, even after all he had done.

"NEVER!" roared Snape, sending sparks flying out of his wand. "The Dark Lord promises power; look at how far I have come already! Even you, Potter, couldn't see the manufacturing I did to my memories to make them look like I was loyal all along. Even Dumbledore, your 'greatest wizard of all times' couldn't see the fakeness. No, the Dark Lord will prevail, and I will become second to him, never to be defeated."

"You're insane!" yelled Draco, not believing what he was hearing. Suddenly he and Potter were both attacking Snape with all they could muster, the rest of Potter's guard joining in. They soon realized they were outnumbered five to one and were fighting a losing cause.

Potter broke off, grabbing Draco and dragging him away. "TILL NEXT TIME SNAPE!" he yelled, before joining the others and apparating away from the battle.

They all appeared on a dingy street somewhere in London. Potter handed him a piece of paper and said, "Quick, memorize it."

Draco looked down to see _The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place_ written on the paper. Before he could take in all it said, Potter had taken the paper out of his hands and set fire to it. Just then as what the words said entered into Draco's mind, a dark house squeezed out of nowhere between house numbers 11 and 13.

Here he was; the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. What he would have given to be able to present his former master with this information only a month ago. Those days were over now, and he saw Potter staring at him for any sign of disloyalty. He now had some work to do to win Potter over and show him his loyalty.

Potter gestured up the sidewalk where the others were already entering the house. "After you," he said.

Draco walked up the pathway and entered the house, where there was a lot of noise. Somebody shrieking about bloody traitors and such. Weird place. He turned to Potter as he closed the door and turned to smile at Draco.

"Draco, I'd like to welcome you to my home," he said, stretching his hand out.

Draco smiled back and grabbed his hand, shaking it and saying, "Thanks, Harry. I'm glad to be here."

_A/N: Thank you to all who have read it! I don't necessarily believe these things will come to happen, as I believe Snape is more likely to be innocent than Draco, but it proved for very good writing. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, or Half Blood Prince in general! You can also join our Yahoo Group, HarryPotterfanfictionandnews at this site: __http/groups. _


End file.
